


Something to Work With

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [118]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Cops, Crime, Gen, Reconnaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good man is hard to find, a good cop impossible, but he's both and that's something she knows how to work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Work With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> Prompt by likewinning at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Gotham, Jim Gordon/+any, a good man is hard to find](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562317.html?thread=79161485#t79161485)

A good man is hard to find. A good cop is impossible. Then Selina hides up on the fire escape and watches Jim Gordon sit down next to Bruce and take care of the kid like he's his own.  
  
She keeps an eye out after that.  
  
There's the usual underhanded dealing with Gordon's partner, the usual blackmailing of what few good cops might emerge from the underbelly of Gotham law enforcement, the usual dirty mixing with good, so she holds her tongue and leaves it a note to self for if she ever gets into trouble she can't actually get herself out of.  
  
(Cat makes a point of getting herself out of trouble.)  
  
Then she gets nabbed and nabbed again and rounded up for the third time and there's one way out, so she takes it.  
  
"Let me talk to James Gordon."  
  
A good man is hard to find, a good cop impossible, but he's both and that's something she knows how to work with.


End file.
